A Lilly is my Favorite Flower
by victoria2831
Summary: This is just a little insight on Emmett's past. He has a sister and i stink at summaries.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL TWILIGHT SERIES WRITTEN BY STEPHANIE MEYERS


**Emmet's POV**

"Edward you cannot leave Bella. You're madly in love with her. She's madly in love with you, and we love her too," I said, trying to get it through his thick head that he can't leave her because it will destroy the both of them.

"I have to leave her. I don't want her to become a monster like me!" my ignorant brother screamed.

"In 80 years, you'll regret it if you leave her when you look at her lifeless corpse and can't hear her heart beat anymore!" I screamed right back.

"Oh, well, you would have experience with that, wouldn't you?" my heartless brother said with an instant look of regret the second he said it.

_I'll be back in a week or so, make up a reason that I'm gone. You stepped into a dangerous zone, don't do it again._ I ran as fast as I can. Somewhere they can't find me; a cave in the Cascades will do, miles from civilization and most importantly, my family. Gosh! I just want to…_f__orget. _

**Flashback**

"Lilly, Lilly, toss me the ball!" the small, light haired boy yelled.

"Catch!" the girl screamed.

The small boy, five or six years old, had light brown hair with little curls scattered in it. He had eyes the color of the sky on a clear summer day. The young boy was strong, well-built, and a joy to be around with. His eleven year-old sister smiled at him as he struggled to keep the big ball in possession of his two tiny hands. Lilly, the older sister, had golden hair that Aphrodite would be jealous of. Lilly also had the exact same eyes as her younger brother and a very similar personality. The two children were best friends, and they remained that way for the next thirteen years.

**Emmett's POV**

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. I'm frantic and angry, especially at myself. I punch my fist so hard into the cave wall that any mere human would break every bone in their puny arms. What I would give to be able to….cry?

**Flashback**

Lilly yelled in his ear, "Happy 10th birthday, Emmett!" She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw his presents.

"Yes! I'm in the double digits! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Emmett jumped out of his bed with much enthusiasm as images of presents, cake, and just having a good time filled his head.

"Now hurry up and get ready so we can go," Lilly told an excited Emmett.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked.

Lilly, told by her parents not to tell him what they were going to do for his birthday, simply said, "It's a surprise." She wanted this to be Emmett's most memorable birthday ever.

**Emmett's POV**

That was the greatest birthday I ever had, and the only one I can remember. I never told her that.

**Flashback**

"Lilly please don't go!" Emmett had been continuously begging Lilly not to go off to college.

Lilly, young, beautiful, and all grown up, replied for the millionth time, "I have to go. Besides, it's only two years and I'll be back on the weekends."

"I can't believe you're going to leave me alone with mom and dad for two years; stuck in this boring old town!'

"You have lots of friends and there's plenty to do here," Lilly said. She tried to hold back the tears when she realized that their relationship may not be as strong when these two years are up.

"But-"

"No. I can't stay! So please stop with the whining, you are making my head hurt," said Lilly

Emmett, finally realizing that nothing would stop her from going, gave up and said, "Promise me nothing will happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise," Lilly answered in the most reassuring voice she could muster up.

**Emmett's POV**

She had kept her promise, I didn't.

**Flashback**

"I GRADUATED! OH YEAH! OH YEAH!" Emmett screamed with much enthusiasm.

"HAHAHA! Now go laugh your way down to the mailbox and bring in the mail, please," Lilly commanded.

"Fine," Emmett groaned.

**Emmett's POV**

I was 18, finally a man, and stupid. Not much has changed.

**Flashback**

"NO, EMMETT! NO! YOU CAN'T GO! YOU JUST TURNED EIGHTEEN FOR GOODNESS SAKE! THEY CAN'T DO THIS!" Lilly screamed furiously.

"I WANT TO AND, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, I HAVE TO! EVER SINCE MOM AND DAD DIED, YOU FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE TO TAKE THEIR PLACE. BUT YOU DON'T!" Emmett yelled back at his sister.

Lilly screamed, struggling to hold back a waterfall of tears, "OH, I'M SOOOOOO SORRY I TRIED TO KEEP YOU OUT OF TROUBLE AND MAKE SURE THERE WAS FOOD ON YOUR PLATE EVERYNIGHT, BUT CAN'T YOU AT LEAST SPEND THE LAST TEN DAYS WITH ME INSTEAD OF A CAMPING WITH YOUR FRIENDS?"

"Lilly, it's only three days. It will give me some time to think and let me get in some last laughs with the guys before I have to leave." He said as calmly as he could. "Besides, if anything were to happen to me, wherever they plan on shipping me, you still have Davis and, anyway, nothing is going to happen to me!"

"Ju-ju-just GO! I'll see you in three days," She stammered through her tears.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise." Emmett said in his most reassuring voice before he shut the door behind him, not knowing that that would be the last time they'd ever see each other for the next 80 years.


End file.
